The invention pertains to a steering column switch for motor vehicles.
One steering column switch is known from German specification No. AS 2 828 592 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,428. The housing of this steering column switch has a central aperture, through which the steering spindle of a motor vehicle can extend. The housing interior is divided into two chambers by an insulating plate, which is provided with metal conductors on both sides and which is positioned perpendicularly to the axis of the central aperture. In each chamber, there is an annular switching member with switch lever. The two switching members are swivellable about axes, which are parallel to each other and relative to the central aperture in the housing at least substantially diametrically opposite to each other and tiltable perpendicularly to the swivelling plane. If one switching member is swivelled, the direction indicator or the parking light is controlled thereby. Selection between headlight high beam and lower beam as well as operation of the horn can be controlled by tilting this switching member. The windshield wiper system is controlled by swivelling the other switching member. Finally the windshield washer system and the rear window wiper and washer system can be set into operation by tilting this switching member.
On the insulating plate positioned horizontally in the housing of the known switch there are arranged two rectangularly extending insulating plates also equipped with metal conductors on both sides. Associated metal conductors of the horizontally positioned insulating plate and of the insulating plates standing perpendicularly thereupon are electrically interconnected. The free ends of the perpendicularly standing insulating plates are formed as plugs part for multiple couplings.
One perpendicularly standing insulating plate and one side of the other perpendicularly standing insulating plate only serve to conduct the metal conductors of the horizontally positioned insulating plate to the outside. In contrast thereto switching between high beam and lower beam on one side of one perpendicularly standing insulating plate occurs when one switching member is tilted. Furthermore a metal conductor for operating the headlamp flasher is provided on this side of the insulating plate.